1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectors and control methods.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2009-75147, a projector having a motorized zoom function, a motorized focus function, and a motorized lens shift function is described. In general, these functions are realized by driving a motor that drives a lens section including a projection lens. When the user uses such a projector, the user can adjust the size, the display position, etc. of an image by pressing an operation key (for example, a numeric key or a direction key) provided in a remote controller or a projector main body. In the case of long-pressed key operation in which the time in which the operation key is being pressed exceeds a prescribed time, the projector continuously drives the motor while the operation key is being pressed; in the case of normal operation in which the time in which the operation key is being pressed is equal to or shorter than the prescribed time, the projector drives the motor for a time corresponding to a prescribed value. More specifically, the user can make fine adjustments to the position etc. of the image by pressing the operation key several times, each press being performed for a short period of time.
However, when the amount of driving of the motor by one normal operation of the operation key is fixed, the projector sometimes cannot deal appropriately with the requests of the user, the projection status of the image, and the like. For example, there are a user who desires to make fine adjustments to the image even when the movement of the motor is slow and a user who desires to move the motor quickly even if the image changes significantly. Furthermore, since a gear is used in a drive mechanism of the lens section, backlash occurs. For example, the user has to press the operation key several times to move the lens section in one direction (for example, to the right at the time of motorized lens shift) and then move the lens section in the opposite direction (in this case, to the left).